


A Boy's Best Friend

by paxmonroe



Series: Baby Stark (doo doo doo doo doo doo) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, groupon get on that, ok everyone has PTSD in the avengers, they need a group therapy discount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmonroe/pseuds/paxmonroe
Summary: Toni never considered herself a very private person. She became immune to the cameras before she could walk and generally accepted that the press would know what they knew and that it was best to ignore them. Generally speaking, that is. However, there was one part of Toni’s life, the most important part, that the press wasn’t allowed to touch: her son, Peter. From the very beginning, Toni knew it was essential to keep Peter away from the vultures. She might’ve only been sixteen when her son came screaming into the world, but even then, Toni knew that her list of enemies would only grow. Becoming a teen mom wasn't part of her plans, but she'll be damned if it wasn't the best thing that ever happened to her.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Baby Stark (doo doo doo doo doo doo) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058000
Comments: 38
Kudos: 459
Collections: Awesome parent tony Stark, Female Toni Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Stony-The best of Steve/Tony, The Iron Capsicle: a collection of Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fanfiction, Tony Stark Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Joseph Stefano quote: "A boy's best friend is his mother." 
> 
> TW for fade to black (non-graphic) mention of rape  
> If you want/need to skip the rape scene, I'll separate it out by a *TW Starts*, so skip to the second *TW Ends* to be cleared (ctrl-f "*TW Ends*" so you don't even have to scroll over!)

Toni never considered herself a very private person. She became immune to the cameras before she could walk and generally accepted that the press would know what they knew and that it was best to ignore them. Generally speaking, that is. However, there was one part of Toni’s life, the most important part, that the press wasn’t allowed to touch: her son, Peter. 

From the very beginning, Toni knew it was important to keep Peter away from the vultures. She might’ve only been sixteen when her son came screaming into the world, but even then, Toni knew that her list of enemies would only grow. For one, she was determined to never let Tiberius Stone know that his violation had produced a child. He wasn’t a father. A rapist? Sure. Criminal? Definitely. But he was not and never would be Peter’s father. 

Only Rhodey and Pepper knew the truth about the other contributor of their god son’s DNA, and they were sworn to silence. Rhodey knew because, well, he was  _ there.  _ He was the one who found Toni as a mess in a random room of the frat house where IT happened. 

#

**Toni: Age 16, Sophomore Year at MIT**

Toni went out a lot, it was college, she was young and too smart and so very bored. And Rhodey had already adopted her as a little sister when she arrived on campus two years before, so he hated her going out alone. Especially since she was still only sixteen. But that night, he had a date and told Toni to go on ahead and that he would meet up after, figuring that he would catch up with her before she could get drunk. 

So Toni had gone alone and danced and drank, having some mind-numbing fun. Tiberius, a gross guy that hadn’t stopped hitting on Toni over the past few months, despite her repeatedly stating she was not at all interested, was there that night. He was in his fourth year, twenty-one. Toni mainly ignored him, not thinking much of his appearance. It was a big school, and she bounced between the frats every weekend, so running into someone she knew wasn’t uncommon. 

*TW Starts*

But then, the room started to spin a little. Actually, make that a lot. The room began spinning a lot more than the amount of alcohol she drank could excuse. She was about to reach for her phone to call Rhodey because her tongue felt numb—and wasn’t that weird—when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Hey, sweet thing. Need some help there?” Tiberius’s rum-laced breath invaded her nostrils as she swayed. 

Next thing she knew, Toni was naked in a random bed at the frat house with tears running down her face. Leaning over the bedside, she fell onto the floor before fumbling around her discarded and ripped clothes, looking for her phone. After what felt like hours, she finally found the phone and latched onto it, typing in Rhodey’s number with her shaking fingers.

“Toni? I’m on a date, why are you calling me?” Rhodey answered, sounding annoyed.

“Rhodey, I need you,” she replied as her voice shook.  
“I’m on my way, are you still at the party? What happened?” Rhodey’s voice had immediately shifted as it took on a dangerous edge, date forgotten.

“I’m still at the party. I think I’m upstairs? I don’t, I don’t know. I’m so dizzy. I think I was drugged. I’m scared, Rhodey,” Toni cut off with a whimper.

“Hey, Tones, focus on my voice, okay? I’ll be there in ten minutes, just a little longer. Is anyone with you? Are you safe?” 

“Tiberius was here, but he’s gone now.”

Rhodey cursed under his breath. “Did he do anything?”

Toni started sobbing in lieu of an answer.

Rhodey kept up a constant dialogue as he violated every traffic law to get to Toni as soon as possible. She was still crying when he arrived at the house.  
“I’m here, Toni. I’m on my way upstairs, almost there.”

Rhodey walked into the bedroom to a sight he’d never forget. His little sister, curled up in a ball, naked, on the floor by the bed crying into her phone. She jerked back when she heard the door open and Rhodey immediately raised his hands in a calming gesture.

*TW Ends*

“Hey kiddo, just me,” he approached her slowly, fighting back an overwhelming wave of rage as he saw what had been done to her. He was debating if he should reach out and touch her or not, when she suddenly threw herself into his arms, sobs starting anew. 

“Sh, sh, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe. It’s gonna be okay,” Rhodey kept up soothing words and he rocked her in his lap.

It took Toni a few minutes for her sobs to slow to soft hiccups, but she kept her face buried in Rhodey’s neck as she talked, her voice void of emotion.

“Ty raped me.” 

Rhodey’s hands squeezed her tighter for a second before he caught himself. “I know, Tones. I know. I’m so sorry, I’m gonna kill him,” Rhodey replied, his gentle voice contradicting his words. 

“I want to go home, Rhodey.”

“We need to go to the hospital, Tones. And we should call the police.”  
“No, no police. No hospital. No one can know about this. Howard will kill me if I cause another scandal,” Toni replied absently. 

“We can’t let him get away with this,” Rhodey insisted, outraged on Toni’s behalf.

“Just don’t leave me, please Rhodey, I can’t—”  
“Shush, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, baby girl. Let’s get you checked out and we’ll deal with the rest later, okay?

“Okay.”

At the hospital, they patched Toni up, took evidence, and gave her an emergency contraceptive pill. Rhodey never let go of her hand, running his fingers through her hair to keep her calm as they collected samples from between her legs. And when the police got involved, they were able to keep Toni’s testimony under wraps, putting Stone away for a seventeen-year sentence. 

Weeks later, when the evidence was unavoidable, it was Rhodey who held her as she panicked over the home pregnancy test. It was Rhodey that never questioned her decision to have the baby, nor to keep him a secret. And it was Rhodey who massaged her swollen feet, brought her the weird foods she was craving, sat through Lamaze classes, and, finally, let her almost break his hand as she brought her son into the world. 

#

**Toni: Age 17, Nine Months Later**

“You did it, kid,” Rhodes whispered in awe as he looked down at the wiggling baby being placed in his sister’s arms.

Toni couldn’t even bother a response, too caught up in more emotions than she had ever experienced. Looking down at her son, she finally understood the notion of the term “mama bear” because if  _ anyone  _ touched this child that had been on earth for roughly one minute, Toni wouldn’t hesitate to destroy them. And maybe that wasn’t exactly the mood to be going into motherhood with and maybe she should be more focused on how cute he was (he wasn’t, he was covered in vagina goo, okay? Don’t give that look), but she knew intimately that protection is what children deserve most. Something she never got but was determined to learn when it came to her kid. 

She was stirred from her thoughts when Rhodey’s hand brushed some stray hairs out of her face. “You good, Tones?” 

Leaning her head back, Toni let out a sigh, relishing Rhodey’s constant presence as he took the initiative to continue playing with her hair in the way he knew put her right to sleep. 

“I’m good. Just, a lot, ya know?”

“Oh, I know. You better remember to divide all that stuff going around your head by two though cause I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You’re stuck with me, Tones. Both of you are.”

It was hours later when Peter had been bathed and Toni had somehow slept through a sponge bath which, Rhodey insisted, was very uncomfortable for those involved, that Toni woke to a dark-lit room, the door was closed, but the lights from the machines gave the room a glow. Turning her head, she couldn’t help a soft smile as she caught Rhodey sitting in a creaky plastic chair playing with her son’s (and wasn’t that weird to think) little hands and replying to his nonsense coos. 

“Oh really now? I thought the midwife was cute too, but I wasn’t gonna say it  _ that  _ way. What a player, wow. Don’t worry, I won’t tell your mom.”

“Already scheming against me?” 

Rhodey looked up with a smile, hopping up to come to her bedside.

“Nah, just solidifying my role as the good cop to your bad cop. I would still tell you what he said. How you feeling?”

“I mean my vagina is forever destroyed but I’m alright.”

“Nah, just destroyed for the foreseeable future, the blogs say it goes back.”

“You read blogs about vaginas after birth?” She reveled in the embarrassed foot shuffle Rhodey performed by her bed.

“Geez, Toni. No, I read pregnancy blogs to help you out and they  _ also  _ talked about vaginas after birth. I didn’t seek it out. Stop looking at me like that, just laugh in my face like we know you want to.”

Toni burst into giggles, before groaning at the shift of her sore muscles.

“Easy, kiddo,” Rhodey placed his warm palms behind her back to gently lower her down to a lying position, getting pressure off her sore abdomen. “Need me to call the midwife? Or get Peter Edwin Stark, the Vagina Slayer, so you can take it up with the source?”

“Peter Edwin Rhodes,” Toni corrected, smiling when Rhodey’s eyes widened and his head whipped between her face and the crib on the wall.

“What? Really? You know you don’t have to, right?”

“Honeybear, calm down. Yes, I want Peter to take your last name... if that’s ok? Peter is new, Edwin is for the guy that raised me, but he still needs something from the guy that will raise  _ him.  _ Plus it’ll be hard enough hiding a kid without the distinct Stark name following him around.”

“Is it ok? Toni, I am beyond honored. Of course, the little squirt can take my name, you know you both already have anything I own. Just say the word, sis.”

Making Rhodey Peter’s godfather was never in question. 

#

**Toni: Age 25**

Pepper had suspicions. She knew that the topic of Peter’s father was a  _ strong  _ no-go, and she hadn’t pushed it. The only time she ever really brought it was right after Toni asked her to be Peter’s godmother, who was eight at the time, years after being Toni’s PA had transitioned to the role of a best friend. They had been drinking a celebratory bottle of sparkling apple juice in the penthouse, silently watching the bustling streets of New York blanketed in the softcover of nightfall. 

“So… you ever going to tell me about Peter’s father?” Pepper had asked, toeing Toni’s curled leg with her foot as she lounged on the other end of the sofa. 

When Toni was silent for a few moments, Pepper glanced over and saw that her face was drained of color and she seemed to be staring off into the distance.

“Tones, hey? You okay?” Pepper asked in concern, as she moved closer. 

After setting down her own glass and taking Toni’s from her unresponsive grip, Pepper moved to rub her hands up and down Toni’s arms from where she was curled up against the side of the couch.

After a few seconds, Toni seemed to come back to herself, clenching her jaw and swallowing thickly. 

“Hey, you with me, honey?” Pepper asked gently.

“Yes, sorry I just—sorry,” Toni took a deep breath before continuing. “Peter, Peter doesn’t have a dad. I know what you mean, you’re asking who the other contributor to his DNA is. But I can’t call him a father. He—his name is Tiberius Stone. We went to MIT together. He had a creepy crush on me for months, but I wasn’t interested. One night, he drugged me and then—well, Peter happened nine months later. Tiberius still has nine more years of jail though.”

“Oh, Toni,” Pepper held her close and asked Jarvis to put on a rom-com. 

Together, they sat on the sofa holding each other and watching shitty movies until they finally fell asleep. 

#

So somehow, by the time Afghanistan had come and gone, and Toni began dressing up in a gold-titanium-alloy armor, the world still remained widely ignorant of Peter’s existence. Sure, his best friends knew. MJ and Ned were common residents of the tower and had called Toni “mom” on more than one occasion, but, overall, even Toni’s Shield file didn’t list her son. Natasha knew because even Toni couldn’t keep him hidden from her. But after some intense conversations, Natasha promised to keep Peter off the record (only Fury and Agent were informed). So, when the Avengers formed and Loki hit the city, Natasha was the only member who Nat knew about Toni’s biggest secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toni: Age 31**

After riding the nuke into the wormhole, Toni woke to the world’s angriest alarm clock. Though it was jarring, considering that she hadn’t expected to wake up at all, she really couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. 

“What the hell? What just happened? Did we win?” Toni breathed out, shutting up as she realized that Steve was looking at her with intense relief.

_ Huh, he’s handsome when he smiles,  _ she thought suddenly.  _ Wait no, bad thoughts. _

“We won,” Steve replied.

“Alright, hurray. Good job guys. Let’s take a day off tomorrow,” she rambled, trying to calm herself down. “Hey, can one of you do me a favor and pull the latches behind my shoulders? My reactor doesn’t have enough juice to sustain the suit, so I’m stuck in this bad boy right now.”

“I can do it,” Natasha offered, walking over from out of nowhere.

Toni yelped in surprise. “Awesome, scare the woman with a heart condition, thanks.”

After they got the suit opened, Steve helped Toni sit up and she groaned with the movement. 

“So, my whole body’s a bruise. That’s fun,” Toni added sarcastically as Clint walked over to join the group.

“Should your light be flickering like that?” Steve asked in concern. 

Looking down at her chest, Toni took in the reactor’s weakened state. “Well, no. I should probably head back to the Tower to get a replacement.”

Right as she finished talking, a limo skidded around the nearby building, flooring it to their location. The others immediately got into battle positions before Toni’s voice rang out:

“Guys, that’s one of my cars. Stand down.”

No sooner had the car squealed to a stop did a scrawny boy with messy brown hair and familiar, intelligent eyes jump out of the passenger seat, running over with a glowing item in his hand.

“Mom!” The boy cried in relief and the Avengers watched baffled as he engulfed Toni in his arms. “I saw you fly into the portal and then Jarvis said the reactor failed and I just grabbed one and I thought you were de—” he cut off with a sob. 

“Hey, hey, sh, sh, it’s okay. I’m right here. The reactor stopped for a second, but it’s back on now. Everything’s okay, baby,” Toni replied as she rocked her son gently from side to side as they both sat in the middle of the road. 

The Avengers sat quietly, taking in the scene in shock. 

“Wait, you have a son?” Clint broke through the moment, yelping as Nat punched his arm.

“ _ Uдиот,”  _ she murmured under her breath.

The interruption caused Peter to jerk back a bit, taking in the others for the first time. 

“Um,” he replied with a fierce blush, vigorously wiping his tears away. 

“Yes, brilliant spy skills, bird brain. I can tell why Shield thinks so highly of you,” Toni replied sarcastically, still running a soothing hand along Peter’s back. “Petey-pie, meet the Avengers. That’s Agent Barton, Captain Rogers, Thor, Dr. Banner is passed out in a lump over there, and you’ve already met Agent Romanoff. Avengers, this is my son Peter.”

“Um, hi,” Peter said with a short wave. “Nice to meet you all. But mom, we really need to change out your reactor.”

Toni groaned as she shifted to lift up her shirt, letting Peter help her pull it off before turning her attention to the arc reactor that rested in a cut out in the middle of her sports bra. Having helped Toni change it out before, Peter was used to the sight. But the other Avengers watched with wide eyes as Toni carefully twisted the glowing orb before pulling it out entirely. Well, the others watched except for Steve, who blushed fiercely and averted his eyes. 

Happy got out of the car with a nod to the group and helped prop Toni up while Peter plugged in the new reactor. Because she knew Peter hated having to mess with her chest cavity, Toni tried her best to not make any noise, but she couldn’t help the hiss of pain as the new reactor surged once it was fully attached.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s done now,” Peter apologized profusely as he slipped the connected reactor into the casing, twisting it until it locked in place.

“No need to apologize, sweetie. Thank you,” Toni replied as she dragged him back into her arms. 

Peter buried his face into his mother’s neck, gripping her fiercely. 

Toni ran a comforting hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We’re okay, kiddo,” she whispered gently. Turning to the other Avengers as they stood around in an awkward semi-circle, Toni asked, “You guys got anywhere to go? The tower seems pretty untouched, outside of the penthouse. There is plenty of room for you all to crash.”

“I must return my brother to Asgard to face the All Father for his crimes, but I appreciate the offer, Lady Stark,” Thor replied regally before flying away with the spin of his hammer.

“Well, alrighty then. Anyone who isn’t planning interdimensional travel want to come grab some food?” Toni asked with a raised brow. 

“I could eat,” Clint replied with a shrug, the others seemingly indifferent. 

“Rowdy bunch,” Toni replied sarcastically. “Okay, let’s go to the tower.”

Happy helped get Toni on her feet while Peter put her arm over his shoulder, assisting her in shuffling towards the limo. Once she was safely sitting in the car, Peter popped his head back out to look at the remaining Avengers.

“You know we can fit all of you in here… I mean, unless you wanted to walk or fly or something,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah, no. Tasha and I are mere mortals and I think Dr. Banner and Cap are too wiped to jog back. Let’s see how the one percent lives,” Clint said with a smirk as he slid into the car. 

Once everyone else had slid in, Peter hopped in and took his place right next to Toni at the front. 

“We good to go?” Happy asked from the driver’s seat.

“Yep, take us home, Happy,” Toni replied, exhausted, where her head rested on Peter’s shoulder. “Give me a run-down Peter, how are all my baby chicks?”

Peter huffed a laugh, struggling out of his sweatshirt, he passed it to Toni to cover her sports bra before replying. “MJ and Ned are fine, they are both still at the tower. Yes, they have notified their families that they are okay and no I didn’t let Ned hack into Jarvis to try and remote control one of your suits and help you guys fight. Yes, he did try. Also, I’m not sure whether she counts as a chick or not, but Pepper is on her way to the tower. She was on a plane to Shanghai when shit hit the fan.”

“Language,” Happy shot over his shoulder without any heat.

“Mom’s heart stopped today, I think I have a right to say ‘shit.’”

“Point,” Toni conceded, chuckling slightly at Happy’s grumbling.

Just then, Peter’s phone started ringing. 

After glancing at the caller ID, Toni advised, “Put it on speaker.”

“Peter! Are you okay? Do you know where your mom is? I’m in the armor and should be there within a half-hour, I was in Iraq when I got the news,” Rhodey asked frantically.

“Right here, honey bear. I’m a bit banged up, but okay,” Toni replied, a soft smile on her face.

“I swear to god, Toni. I have half a mind to handcuff you to Dum-E, why the hell didn’t you call me?” 

“As much as I love it when you get kinky with me, I knew as soon as you did that aliens were invading Manhattan.”

To the Avenger’s amusement, Peter groaned “language” and put his hand over his face.

“Peter, we do not kink shame in this household,” Toni said, delighted to see her son’s face burn bright red.

“Maybe it’s time we really sit Pete down and talk over the birds and the bees,” Rhodey added helpfully, his grin obvious from his tone. 

“Stoooppppp, please! Why do we have to humiliate me in front of the Avengers?” Peter groaned.

“Because we love you very very much,” Toni said with a grin.

“You are a menace.” 

“And your mother.”

“Same difference, at this point.”

“Alright, well I’m about twenty minutes out so I’ll see you both in a few. Peter, I need you to help your mom out until I get there, got it?” Rhodey asked gently.

“Of course.”  
“Thanks, kiddo. Over and out,” Rhodey ended the phone call.

“Helping is definitely what I do to you, doesn’t need to be a two way street in that regard Peter-roo,” Toni added with a small smile.

“I already promised, so you know I can’t take it back now. Besides, I have fifteen years to make up for,” Peter said while he gently wrapped an arm around his mother’s shoulders. 

“Best fifteen years thus far,” Toni muttered as she began to drift off, leaving Peter alone with curious stares of the Avengers.

#

By the time Happy was able to navigate the limo through a ravaged downtown, MJ and Ned had already departed to meet up with their families. After parking in the garage, Toni (leaning heavily on Peter’s shoulders) guided everyone into the elevator and asked Jarvis to take them to the Penthouse. She wanted to survey the damage and grab some food before moving stuff to a lower floor. 

As the elevator doors opened, Toni was surprised to see a familiar figure already seated at the kitchen counter, arms crossed in disapproval. 

“There’s my platypus,” Toni sang obnoxiously, counting it a win when Rhodey’s resolve cracked into a small grin. 

The Avengers watched silently as the unknown man stood up and walked forward. First, he ran his eyes down Peter, checking for injuries. Satisfied with what he saw, he cupped Peter’s face in his hands, “You okay, squirt?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Nodding, Rhodey then turned to throw his arms around Toni. 

Shifting slightly, she buried her face in his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his mint body wash and metal twang left from the suit. Distantly, she heard Peter guiding the Avengers further into the penthouse, giving them some much-needed privacy.

“You scared me so bad, Tones,” Rhodey confessed as he kissed her hair. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I  _ had  _ to,” Toni mumbled, distantly realizing that she was trembling softly in his arms.

“I know, kiddo. I gotcha. Just breathe, I’m here,” Rhodey soothed Toni’s fraying nerves as the reality of the last 24 hours began to catch up with her. 

After a few more minutes of embracing, Toni pulled back and leaned up to give Rhodey a kiss on his cheek. Taking a deep breath, she fully stepped out of his arms and gave him a small, but steady, smile. “Ready to find enough food to feed Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m ready to try,” Rhodey grinned, letting Toni lead the way to where the team was sprawled out in her living room.

Rounding the corner, she paused to take in the damage. An entire block of the wall was blown out, and there was a Loki-shaped whole in the wall that needed to be dealt with. “Huh, really gives a new definition to open floor plan.”

Peter laughed and Rhodey chuckled, gathering the attention of the rest of the crew. 

“Avengers, meet Colonel Rhodes, the air beneath my wings, the peanut butter to my jelly, the—help me out here, sugar muffin.”

“The bail to your perpetual bad decisions?”

“Well, that’s just mean. Bruce, a wonderful position in my family was just vacated and is available for you to commandeer!”

Bruce smiled weakly from his fetal position on the couch, clearly not even close to recovering from his time as the big guy.

Toni ambled over to the broken window, kicking the glass around aimlessly with her shoe. 

“So...who broke the window?” Peter asked.

“Well, it’s a funny story really—”

“How did you break the damn window?” Rhodey,  _ rudely,  _ interrupted. 

“Hey! Technically, I didn’t break the window. Though, arguably, my body might have broken it just a little bit when a wannabe god threw me out of it,” Toni refused to look her brother in the eye as she spilled the truth.

“He threw you out the window?! Where is this bastard? Who has him in custody? I’m gonna have a conversation with this asshole—”

“Rhodey, I’m fine, ok? And Loki is probably on another planet by now. Relax, platypus, I’m a bit banged up but I’m all good,” She strived over to where Rhodey was now pacing, reaching out to stop him and wrap her arms around his shaking form.

“He better stay off this planet if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Yes, yes,” Toni absently patted his head before turning her attention back to the group. “So… shawarma?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an immunocompromised person (woot woot), I am on isolation for the foreseeable future. With that, I will be posting very regularly for this story (my doc is currently 11k+ words and I am posting 2k-ish chapters). Stay safe and protect the vulnerable people in your community <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am in search of a beta-reader for this fic, so please leave a comment/send me a message if you are interested! Also, I have super awesome news, this fic will soon be joined with fanart! I am teaming up with an awesome artist to bring some of these scenes to life! Stay tuned for more details <3

The rest of the team (plus Rhodey) were already stationed around the kitchen table when Toni and Peter stumbled in the next morning.

“Morning Starks,” Rhodey greeted them, smirking when they both groaned before slumping into chairs. 

“I hate mornings. But you know what makes them better? Coffee. Peter, darling, light of my life, you want to make your loving, caring mother a cup of coffee?” Toni batted her eyes at Peter’s unamused face. 

“I am a child,  _ you _ should get  _ me _ coffee. I’m fifteen, I am not responsible enough to handle the coffee in this household,” Peter whined back.

“You know what  _ I  _ was doing when I was around your age? Gestating your ungrateful butt,” Toni countered with a raised brow.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room full of Avengers.

“Did I miss something?” Toni roused vaguely, not lifting her head from the counter where it rested in her elbow. 

“So what is that fifteen and pregnant? Surprised you didn’t get a special season on MTV,” Clint commented from somewhere on the couch.   
“Sixteen, actually. And nah, all I got was this ungrateful heathen,” Toni pointed to the similarly slumped form sitting next to her.

“Hey!” Peter protested weakly, his head also staying grounded. 

Steve sputtered on his orange juice as he caught up with the conversation, “Sixteen?!”

“You got a problem with that, Captain?” Rhodey asked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“My mom is the best mom in the world and the only comments on her age should be how impressive it is that she raised me so well from sixteen,” Peter added cooly, seemingly gaining the energy to sit up. 

Dammit, that meant Toni probably should too.

“Yes, defend my honor, boys!” Toni tried to break the tension in the air. “Yes, Cap. I was sixteen when I got pregnant with Peter-roo over here. And I’m gonna be honest, I’m not sure if I should take your disbelief as a compliment in a ‘wow you look too young to have a fifteen-year-old’ kinda way or if I should take it offensively. But either way, I’m postponing this discussion until at least my third cup of coffee. I’m too tired to care right now.”

“No, I’m—that’s not how I meant for that to come out. I apologize, Ma’am. That was very rude. I didn’t mean it in the, um, second way.”

“Jarvis, you better keep that on record. I need the recording. Captain America just called me ma’am. This is incredible. Howard is rolling over in his grave.”  
Rhodey smirked as he flipped the pancakes, and Clint couldn’t help the guff of laughter that slipped out of his mouth. Even Natasha’s lips had a small upcurve. Peter stayed where he was, but honestly, Toni would be asleep again too if she wasn’t being directly talked to. 

Toni knew she should look away, but god she couldn’t bring her eyes away from the curiously spreading blush that crept up the Captain’s neck. She distantly wondered how far down it rose from. Distantly though. Definitely not with her full, riveted attention. Dear god, no. She was Toni fucking Stark. She didn’t need no man. Or Captain. Or perfectly Dorito-shaped torso person. Yep, nah. She was above that. Definitely.

Toni was jarred out of her admittedly embarrassing thought process by the clink of two mugs on the counter.

“Honeybear! You are a dreamboat. Honestly, marry me.”

“No, I said it when you asked at fourteen, twenty-one, and almost every time I bring you caffeine,” Rhodey answered with a fond grin.

“We could be the most powerful power couple. You are denying the world of something beautiful.”  
“Toni, are you trying to get Rhodey to marry you again?” 

“Pepper! Would  _ you  _ like to marry me? You say the word and we are on the way to Malibu. It’s totally legal there,” Toni smiled innocently as Pepper tried to look stern but couldn’t help her grin. 

“Toni, we have been over this argument too many times. If I married you, I would commit murder within a week, and neither of us wants to know who would be my victim.”

“Aw, that’s mean but very valid. I would definitely end up six feet under and no jury would ever convict you, I definitely would have deserved it.”

“Mom, you have to stop propositioning people this early. I’m not awake enough to be horrified,” Peter grumbled. 

“I’m sorry for upsetting your innocent teenage sensibilities, bambino,” Toni said as she pet Peter’s hair, laughing as he tried and failed to swat her away.

#

The Avengers went a surprisingly long time before they witnessed Toni panic. Which is something she took as a personal victory considering that her panic attacks were not, well,  _ rare  _ per se. But the first one they witnessed, the one that exposed her just enough to make The Talk necessary, happened due to an unfortunate set of colliding circumstances. One, Toni hadn’t slept in 35 hours due to a malware attack at SI. It didn’t do any real damage (like it could), but it still required her presence to ease the nerves of any investors. Two, she hadn’t eaten in over twelve hours. And three, she was stressed out of her mind. And god, maybe Toni’s age was showing a bit, but she was fucking tired. 

So by the time she got home, Toni only had the energy to shed her power suit for a pair of Peter’s sweats and a stained MIT sweatshirt before stumbling into the living room to find all the Avengers, plus Peter, watching a movie. Ignoring the others’ greetings, Toni took one glance at Peter and his place on a recliner and went to the corner of the room to gather supplies. Peter, bless him, already knew the routine and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the ottoman. After laying out a yoga mat at the foot of the couch, Toni waited patiently as Peter situated himself at the head of the mat, right below where Nat was curled up on the sofa. Once Peter was in place, Toni immediately laid out with her head on the pillow in his lap and sighed contently as he spread the blanket over her. 

“So I take it things didn’t go well at SI?” Natasha asked with amusement. 

Toni groaned, snuggling into her son’s waist as he graciously played with her hair. 

The Avengers chuckled before turning the movie back on. 

Toni wasn’t sure of the film’s premise, partly because she had missed the beginning and partly because she was too tired to care. All she could gather was that it was some high school drama. But she found herself wishing she’d paid a bit more attention when a party scene began to play out. Her first sign that something was off was Peter’s hand stilling in her hair. Despite her best efforts, Toni’s son did, in fact, know his mother’s triggers. Toni kept calm as the girl in the movie started swaying too much, but when a boy grabbed the girl’s waist, tugging her up the stairs, she couldn’t take it anymore. Through the fog of her sleep and stress addled brain, Toni felt herself jolt up harshly and distantly heard Peter fumble for the remote, finally finding the pause button as Toni curled into herself on the living room floor. 

“Mom?” Peter’s voice was soft as he kneeled a few feet away from Toni’s trembling form. 

“Panic attack?” Bruce asked, the first of the team to find his voice.

Peter nodded, “J? Can you get Rhodey up here?”

“I have already notified the Colonel, he will be arriving in 30 seconds.”

“Rhodey’s coming, mom. Can you try and take a deep breath for me?” 

Toni fought for control over her hitching breaths and shaking body, and finally, she managed a somewhat even breath.

“That’s it. You’re doing great, mom. You’re safe.”

The team looked on in concern, Steve and Thor looking confused while Clint and Natasha watched with sadness, having put the pieces together. The elevator dinged and Peter let out a breath of relief as Rhodey jogged over, kneeling in front of his best friend.

“Quick run-through, what happened Pete?”

“Um, that,” the boy tilted his head for the screen, and Rhodey cursed as his eyes followed.

“That’ll do it. J told me she hasn’t slept in days and probably hasn’t eaten much either, combined with a trigger, this makes sense,” Rhodey turned 

“Can we do anything?” Steve asked.

Rhodey shook his head, “I need you guys to stay where you are, if you move from behind her, this could get a lot worse. I can handle this, just be quiet and still,” he commanded before turning his attention to Toni.

“Hey, Tones. I know you’re stuck in that brilliant brain of yours, but I need you to try and head on back to earth for me. Remember our exercises? Breathe in four, hold for seven, out for eight. Let’s do it together.” Slowly, Rhodey reached out and touched Toni’s knees softly, relieved when she only jumped slightly. “There you go, kiddo. It’s just me, he’s not here. He will never be here again, I promise. It’s just me and Pete and the team. You have so many people to protect you now, I won’t let anything like that happen to you ever again. I promise. I just need you to come back to me.”

After a few tense minutes of following Rhodey’s breathing, Toni began to feel her consciousness come to the surface. Taking a big breath, she let it out as she relaxed her shoulders back and lifted her head slightly. Her eyes met Rhodey’s and she distantly noted the concern and lingering sadness that tinged them. 

“There you are, baby girl,” he slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek. “You back with us earthbound peasants?”

She smiled weakly and croaked, “Sadly.”

Toni felt guilty as she watched the tension seep out of Rhodey’s body, but she couldn’t help the attacks, as Rhodey and Peter reminded her often enough.

“Wanna blow this joint?”

Heat swept up the back of Toni’s neck as she remembered her audience. Oh hell, what do you do when Earth’s Mightest HerosTM witnessed you breaking down? Well, if you are Toni Stark, you tentatively grabbed your big brother’s hand and let him pull you up before following him into the kitchen. You don’t look back.

Left alone with worried Avengers, Peter shrugged at their quizzical looks. “Despite Rhodey and I’s best efforts, mom still gets embarrassed by her panic attacks. It’s best to give her some alone time. Rhodey will take care of her, he always does.”

“Apologies for my ignorance, son of Stark, but can you explain what you mean by an attack of panic?” Thor questioned.

Peter raised his eyebrows, tapping his fingers on his knees where he sat on the floor. “Okay, let’s see, how do I explain this? Um, well, I don’t want to go into details cause it’s not my story to tell, but uh, my mom she’s been through a lot, ya know? And sometimes, when something really bad happens to you, it sticks. We call it PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder, or uh, shell shock? I think that’s the old-fashioned term,” he continued with a nod of understanding from Steve. “So when things, called triggers, remind mom of what she’s gone through, she sometimes gets stuck in her memory of the event. It’s called a flashback. And these make her panic, which is what just happened.”

“I see. We have this on Asgard, it is common among warriors and some civilians with hard lives. So these ‘triggers,’ can they be avoided? How can we best protect the mind of the Iron Maiden?” 

Peter grinned weakly at Thor’s nickname. “I mean, sometimes? But mom is usually good at handling them, they don’t always cause panic. She was just really tired and stressed, so her defenses were down tonight. And um, because I know mom won’t tell you, I’ll give you a list of triggers, but you guys have to promise not to ask her about them. She is very private, okay?” After receiving nods, he counted off on his fingers, “Okay, so there’s water, like don’t get her wet or like, I don’t know, go swimming. Um, space and wormholes don’t go over too well these days. Never  _ ever  _ touch her arc reactor. Seriously, just don’t. And while we’re on that, don’t touch her when she isn’t expecting it, especially if you’re a guy.”

“Okay, anything else?” Steve asked, his Captain voice on as it often came out when he felt one of his teammates was in danger.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck in obvious discomfort, debating his next words carefully. “One more thing, that,” he gestured vaguely to the TV.

“I do not understand,” Thor stated.

“Rape. Don’t—she,” Peter took a breath. “Mom has experience with, uh, rape. So, she doesn’t like watching movies or anything where it happens.”

“Oh,” Steve exhaled, looking absolutely crushed when Peter’s head whipped up to meet his eyes.

“Yeah. Well, I have homework to finish, so,” Peter took his escape from the prying eyes of the group, leaving them to dwell on his words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting two shorter chapters today because I want the scenes to be separated. Hope y'all are staying safe and healthy <3

Toni, like the mature adult she was, hid from the Avengers for about three days following the incident. But, eventually, Peter dragged her out of the lab and into the kitchen for team dinner. She carefully avoided everyone’s eyes as she filled her plate and took a seat at the table.

To her utter relief—and confusion—everyone seemed to go about business as usual. She had finally begun to relax when Steve joined the dinner table. 

“Sorry for running late, Fury had me bogged down with paperwork at HQ.”

“Just don’t do it, works like a charm every time,” Toni offered with an innocent smile.

Steve offered her an exasperated but fond smile in return. “Why do you think I have four times the normal amount of paperwork? Nat’s the only one of you lazy lot that actually files her mission reports,  _ correctly _ ,” he added to cut off what would’ve surely been a long-winded rant by Clint about how he, technically, always filled out reports.

“In my defense, I don’t remember what I do as Hulk,” Bruce mumbled into his curry, winking at Toni as she attempted to reign in a giggle.

“I do mine, just apparently not up to standard,” Clint added. 

“Aye, I have yet to find a pen worthy of my mighty grip,” Thor offered.

All eyes once again turned to Toni, who was attempting to grab Peter’s phone for his treacherous laughter. “I just don’t wanna do mine,” she shrugged before successfully snatching her brat’s phone where he had been filming the endeavor. She scrolled through his messages while pushing him back with her arm. “Really? There is a group chat dedicated to ‘Mom’s attempts at socialization’? Now that’s just rude. Oh wait, Ned just said my hair looks nice today. That’s a flat out lie but appreciated, nonetheless. This is why Ned is my favorite son.”

“Ouch, that hurt, mom, right here,” Peter gave up his struggles to place a pathetic hand over his chest.

“Aw, that sucks for you doesn’t?” Toni replied with a fake pout.

“You’re so mean,” Peter replied but couldn’t stop his amused grin.

“Yep, you really got the bottom of the barrel mom-wise.”

“More like the maggots found under the barrel.”

“You say the nicest things,” Toni fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. “Here, take your gossiping device back.”

Peter quickly pocketed the phone before the two finally looked back at the rest of the table to see everyone looking on in amusement.

“Are you both done?” Steve asked indulgently.

“Yes, yes, carry on. Just doing important mom things, building morals, teaching life lessons, you know, the important stuff.”

“Remind me, what life lesson was that?” Clint asked obnoxiously.

“Never mess with mama and think you’ll get away with it,” Toni replied solemnly. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” an amused voice rang out from the entryway.

“Honeybear! Your home!” Toni screamed as she scrambled to run and jump into his arms.

Rhodey chuckled as he took in an armload of his best friend. “I brought a surprise.”

“Gimme, gimme,” Toni leaned back, legs still wrapped firmly around the colonel’s waist, inspecting him from head to toe. 

“Over here, honey,” another voice called from behind.

“And Carol! Jarvis, have I forgotten my birthday again?” Toni squirmed out of Rhodey’s arms only, to the Avenger’s great amusement, throw herself at the new woman with the same ferocity. 

“No, ma’am. Your birthday is not for three months.”

“Then I’m just the most spoilt girl in the world to have this sexy hunk of a woman in my house.”

Carol rolled her eyes in good humor before moving over to introduce herself to the table, still carrying Toni. Not even breaking a sweat. If only she wasn’t Rhodey’s,  _ damn _ . 

Peter had replaced Toni to give Rhodey a welcome home hug, opting to ignore his mother’s antics.

“Everyone, this is Major Carol Danvers of the air force. She is a sexy motherfucker who don’t need no man but happens to own a Rhodey.”

“Hey!” Rhodey protested faintly, but Toni, per usual, ignored him. 

“Honey, I would pay good money to be owned by your lady, so don’t be so insulted, jeez.”

Carol placed a peck on Toni’s cheek before letting her gently slide down to her feet. “Nice to meet you all, I’ve only heard good things.”

“Liar,” Toni muttered into her drink, taking a gulp when Carol shot her a look. 

“I only believe the good things,” Carol amended.

“Now that’s just rude,” Toni replied before being silenced by Peter placing a hand over her mouth.

“Ew! You licked me,” Peter pulled his hand away to wipe it on his jeans.

“I made that hand, I pushed that hand out of my vagina, it doesn’t scare me,” Toni shrugged. “Now, finish your dinner.”

“Oh yes, that lovely imagery does not at all impact my appetite,” Peter mumbled.

“What was that, love? You want  _ more  _ imagery? Well, I can assure you that Rhodey filmed the whole birth. Ain’t that right, honeybear?”

“You know it. Actually, I think Jarvis could just pull it up for you, if you asked,” Rhodey replied helpfully, smirking at Peter’s pained groans.

Peter buried his face in his arms, muffling his reply of, “I hate this family.”

Toni and Rhodes cooed as the rest of the table burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toni: Age 31 (almost 32)**

**Peter: Age 15 (almost 16)**

Almost a year had passed with the Avengers playing house in the tower and everyone was actually getting along quite well. Peter and Clint were prank buddies who played video games past a certain sixteen-year-old’s bedtime (and Clint got the verbal beatdown of his life for that one, which was repeated in sign after he had the audacity to try and sneakily turn off his hearing aids). Natasha and Toni became fast friends, both could be frequently found painting their nails (toes in Toni’s case because nails chipped too easily in the workshop) in the common room while watching terrible reality TV (Toni tried to blackmail Nat into sneaking onto The Bachelor to no avail). Thor, when he was on Earth, found out that Steve was one of the few “midgardians” who could actually best him in hand-to-hand, so they often were found beating each other black and blue, oh right, “sparring,” in the gym. And Bruce was immediately adopted by both Peter and Toni, the former using him as a way to try (keyword here) and get around Toni’s extremely lax lab regulations (“no explosives until eighteen, there’s only ONE RULE PETER!”), and the latter just staring at him uncomfortably in platonic lovesickness as he rambled on about gamma radiation and medical cures. 

However, all relationships withstanding, the most shocking to everyone involved, especially the two in question, was the friendship that blossomed between Toni and Steve. Of course, they always worked seamlessly in the field, creating battle strategies in seconds and always covering each other’s backs. But no one really expected that to translate so easily to civilian life. But, after a few boundaries were put in place (“I don’t talk about Howard,  _ ever,  _ capiche?”), the two could often be found catching Steve up on old movies in the common area, arguing over who had better cooking skills in the kitchen (spoiler: they were both unedible), or, most often, in Toni’s lab, where Steve would sprawl out on her beat-up plaid sofa with his sketchbook or a novel while Toni ambled around making the future and such. And no, Toni was definitely not developing any feelings. She was above those. Completely.

#

“Pepper, what if I just didn’t go?” Toni made her best puppy eyes at the offending party to no avail.

“We’ve been over this, you  _ have  _ to go to the gala. It’s raising money for the children’s hospital, and Stark’s medical branch could use some more awareness.”

The two stepped out of the elevator into the common area to find the team, along with Peter, MJ, and Ned crowded around the living room TV watching what looked like Planet Earth (some type of animal show, which to Toni were all Planet Earth. Do you really think she has time for TV?). They looked up at the intrusion.

“Hot damn, Stark. You clean up nice,” Clint complimented, wiggling his eyebrows for full effect.

Toni gave them a little twirl, showing off her one-shouldered, flowing red dress (perfectly concealing the arc reactor that she was definitely 100% not ever self-conscious about. Ever.) with her gold heels. 

“Killin’ it, Mama Stark,” MJ chimed in helpfully as the rest agreed and complemented Toni’s evening wear. 

Steve hadn’t said a word but hadn’t looked away from her either. (Not that she was looking or anything. Shut up.)

“Thank you, loves. I have to look good for my execution.”  
Pepper gave a _very_ unprofessional snort at that. “You’ve survived them all before, you’ll get through tonight.”

“If Mr. Hawthorn ‘accidentally’ slips  _ both  _ his hands onto my ass again, I will punch him. And if creepy old Sherman mentally undresses me, oh don’t give that look you know we both can tell when they are doing that, then I will officially never speak to him again.”

Pepper sighed, “Honey, I know they are awful, but we can’t have you punching sexist and creepy men all the time or we’d be out of the business. It’s fucked up but it's the world.”

Toni groaned and went to grab a much-needed cup of espresso before leaving for the night. Pepper was right, and that was the worst part. Toni blew up bad guys on a regular basis, but when it came to disgusting, rich pigs? Toni had both hands tied. She still called them out on their overtly unsettling behaviors, but they were never apologetic or, god-forbid, punished.

“Wait, where are you going?” Steve piped up from the living room.

“Fundraising Gala for Morgan Stanley’s Children’s Hospital,” Toni replied absentmindedly while Pepper typed away on her tablet.

“When do you have to leave?” Toni jumped a bit, not hearing Steve walk into the kitchen, damn super soldiers. 

“Um, Pep?”

“About fifteen minutes, why?”

“Can you make it twenty?”

“I don’t see why not,” Pepper answered with a perfect brow raised.

“Okay, be right back.” And with that, Steve sped off to the elevator and out of sight.

“What was that about?” Pepper asked.

Toni simply shrugged. She didn’t know what was going on in this tower on a good day, and today was  _ not  _ a good day.

Wasting time, Toni leaned against the bar and watched the, somewhat amusing, show that was apparently about tropical animals. In the middle of the segment on a rare bird mating ritual (Toni was quickly realizing that she knew jack shit about animals), Steve came back through the elevator wearing his dress blues, hair combed but still damp. 

“Ms. Stark, I’d love to accompany you to the gala tonight if you’ll have me?”

Toni raised her eyebrows and gave a quick glance to Pepper, who was smiling down at her tablet and pretending she wasn’t there. “You know I can handle myself, right? I appreciate the offer, but I’m a big girl. You don’t have to come protect my virtue or anything.” 

“I know that. I also know that we never go into battle without backup when we have it readily available. And I’m available. Just cause you can’t punch ‘em doesn’t mean I can’t,” Steve gave a brilliant grin, chuckling when Pepper lifted her head to say ‘Nope’ before going back to her tablet. 

“Don’t just think you can throw around your Brooklyn side and get whatever you want. I’m onto you.”

“That right, doll?” 

“You’re a little shit, you know that? Okay, fine! Let’s go, soldier boy,” Toni surrendered, making her way over to the elevator with Steve on her arm and Pepper trailing dutifully behind. “You’re gonna hate this you know,” she mentioned as she hit the button for the ground floor.

“Probably,” Steve conceded. “But I’m a government-trained show pony, so I’ll be fine. Fundraising was my entire job description for the better part of a year, you know.”

“Your funeral,” Toni shrugged and tried not to notice his warm muscles as she clung to his arm. Again, platonically, of course.

#

As soon as the elevator closed, MJ pointed to Peter and Ned, “Pay up, losers. I totally won the bet.”  
“Technically, that wasn’t a date,” Peter argued, slapping Ned’s hand down when he went to hand MJ the cash.

“Oh ‘I’d love to accompany you to the gala tonight’ isn’t explicit enough for you? It’s a fucking date, Peter. And I called this week being The WeekTM, so cry me a river and give me the cash.”

“I feel like we should be intervening in this,” Bruce commented from behind his book.

“I’m just angry we didn’t set up our own,” Clint pouted from the corner, squawking when Natasha pushed him off the arm of the couch. 

“Whatever,” Peter mumbled as he handed over a twenty. 

“You’re just pissy cause your mom is totally getting laid tonight.”

“MJ!”

MJ just shrugged and put the money in her pocket, ignoring a red-faced, indignant Peter in favor of going back to the TV show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have WAY too much time on my hands with my city under quarantine, so I picked out Toni's entire outfit:
> 
> Dress: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/28/c0/8d28c06548374767b333b4c81086b7c7.jpg  
> Makeup: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/bc/04/31bc049feb6fd20bf6f68cdff22aee56.jpg  
> Hair: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/77/bc/cb/77bccbef21000bc2c5f2dbdefe908271.jpg  
> Nails: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1a/bf/0b/1abf0bd0c6d0f5a14089b6e02d3d65aa.jpg
> 
> And here is Steve's dress blues: https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-2WOh8ML4fMg/T-F9SD2exgI/AAAAAAAAAH4/VoztZn_DOOk/s1600/tumblr_lqaeripwxs1qiywj9o1_500.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, ok, IN MY DEFENSE, my mom got Covid-19, and I finished college ("graduated" in my room at 3AM love pandemics), so it's been chaotic over here. My mom seems to be getting better though, so it's looking up. All that to say, sorry for the delay. I have the next two chapters done and just doing final edits before this story will come to an end. But don't worry, I've fallen in love with this Toni and Peter, so I'm already working on a prequel (teen mom Toni and uncle Rhodey) AND a sequel (y'all KNOW I've already started a wedding Pinterest board and that's all I'll say). 
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe <3

In the elevator down to the garage, Toni couldn’t help glancing at Steve out of the corner of her eye. She wasn’t really sure what he was playing at, but he sure looked damn good doing it. His dress blues must have been from the 40s but had been kept in pristine condition. And they had to have been custom-made for him because the sleeves fit his muscular arms like a glove. And no, Toni was definitely not jealous of some tailor in the 40s for getting to measure Steve up. That would be embarrassing. So she wasn’t. 

She was drawn from her not-jealousy by the ding of the elevator. 

“Hey, Hap! How goes the battle?”

“It goes, it goes. Captain,” Happy offered Steve a hand, which he shook gladly before Happy opened the door to the limo.

Pepper slipped in first, then Toni, followed by Steve. Once they were seated, Pepper immediately started grilling Toni on the night’s goals. 

“Ok, you have your speech memorized, right? You’ll start the dinner off and make a toast. Make sure you thank the hospital and plug Stark Medical, that way we might get some more funding from the board for our medical division.”

Toni nodded. “You got it, and speech is done. Any repeat offenders going to be there?”

“Senator Hawthorn and Michael True will be in attendance, both having ‘accidentally’ crossed lines previously. But, if it helps Janet is also set to attend tonight.”

“Janet? I thought she was still in Iceland? What’s she doing back stateside?”

“No idea, you can ask her tonight.”

“Fair.”

“So, what should I be doing?” Steve leaned forward towards Pepper, wearing the same expression he had when discussing battle strategies at SHIELD. 

“Charm the pants off investors. All the money Stark Industries makes tonight will go directly to the Pediatric Medical division. And be Toni’s human shield against sleazy old men, if you’re up for it, that is?”

“Pepper!” Toni admonished at the same moment that Steve said “Done.”

“I really can handle myself, you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Toni assured Steve, turning to catch his eyes. 

“I know. But I think I’ll enjoy putting some bastards in their place.”

“I’m gonna be the reason Captain America gets arrested, great.”

“Not the first time,” Steve mumbled, freezing up when both Pepper and Toni stared at him like he had grown a second head. “What? I got arrested four times in the 30s. Bucky claims I was ninety pounds of scrappy justice and asthma. Which, I have to admit, is a fairly accurate description.”

After taking a moment to ingest this information, Pepper leaned back into her seat and sighed. “If you get arrested tonight, I swear to god, Captain. I will take you out. Toni is enough for me to handle.”

“I’m not  _ that  _ bad,” Toni defended.

Both Steve and Pepper gave her such indulgent looks of disbelief that Toni simply huffed and turned away, ignoring the smirks on both their faces. 

#

The limo ride was fairly uneventful, filled with Pepper quizzing Toni on important attendees' names and developing a game plan on how to get in all the conversations she needed to before the night ended. To be completely honest, Toni may or may not have, somewhat, forgotten about Steve’s presence until the limo pulled up to the entrance. 

“Smile, ignore the questions, and stay by Toni’s side and you’ll be fine,” Pepper advised a somewhat sweaty Steve.

“And don’t get too scandalized by the questions they are gonna scream at us. My, albeit mostly fake, reputation precedes me,” Toni assured him with a pat to the hand before pushing his shoulder out the door that Happy had eased open. 

Though she was reluctant to admit it, Steve actually handled the entrance fairly well. Sure, his smile was a bit strained, and he definitely squinted at the onslaught of cameras and flashing lights, but, overall, it was pretty impressive.

That said, Toni was still relieved when they finally made their way into the ballroom and she didn’t stop walking until they had reached the bar. After grabbing two glasses of wine, she finally turned to a still-recovering Steve and handed him one.

“Cheers, you made it through your first 21st century red carpet.”

Steve downed his glass in one gulp. “I wish alcohol actually did something these days. Are the questions always that vulgar?”

“Honestly, they are usually worse. I think they took it easy tonight because you were there and it’s a  _ little  _ bit harder to ask a man how long his dick is when he’s a revered war hero. Still, obviously, manageable, but a bit more work.”

“I hate the press.”

“Yep, that about sums it up. Okay, feel recovered enough to schmooze and booze? I see a man on Pep’s list over there.”

Steve sighed dejectedly and placed his, now empty, wine glass back on the bar before offering Toni his arm. “I guess.”

“That’s the spirit!”

#

The rest of the night went about fairly uneventfully. Toni gave her speech (that was actually made up on the spot but don’t tell Pepper that), charmed investors, and stood back gleefully as Steve was made uncomfortable by all the old army men wanting a “good, strong handshake.” But the night got even better when Toni realized  _ just  _ how quick Steve’s serum-enhanced reflexes were.

Toni was standing near the edge of the room chatting up some doctor (Toni knew every detail she needed to get into his wallet but couldn’t even pick him in a line up the next day, having immediately purged the information from her mind) when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and shift her to the left. Slightly off-balance, she looked up at Steve, ready to ask “ _ what the hell was that all about?!”  _ when a thud stole her attention. Right on the ground lay Senator Hawthorn, one hand lying at an awkward angle in front of him.

Before she could even process what had just happened, Steve was already on it, all innocent smiles and patriotism as he called for a medic.

“Looks like you tripped, Senator. Sorry you didn’t have anything to break your fall,” Steve, the showman, gave a toothy grin, which, if his flushed face had any say it in, the senator saw right through. 

Toni bit her lip to the verge of bleeding as she fought valiantly to reign in her laughter at the fact that  _ Captain America _ had just kept a man from “tripping” his hands onto her ass and, however inadvertently (though he totally could’ve prevented it), led to said senator breaking his wrist.

After Steve had transferred the senator into the paramedics’ hands, he got up and resumed his place next to Toni, unphased by the recent turn of events. 

“Oh my god. Rogers, I hope you know that I’m going to be dragging you to every gala from here on out.”

Steve huffed a laugh and grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing tray. “To sexist pigs breaking their own bones.”

“Cheers,” Toni clinked her glass to his, wondering just how deep her feelings for him went and if there was any turning back now. 

#

Toni had finally talked to the last investor and was about to lead Steve to the car when a familiar voice called her name.

“Toni! I didn’t know you would be here!” Sunset Bain stepped her way directly between Toni and the exit.

Toni must’ve clenched her fingers around Steve’s bicep because he immediately shifted stance to be slightly in front of her, though still to the side. Not noticeable to anyone who didn’t know him, but appreciated by Toni nonetheless.

“As a major benefactor to the hospital, I’m not sure where else I would be,” Toni replied with a smile that was all sharp teeth and edges.

Sunset laughed, playing off Toni’s response as a joke. “Are you going to introduce me to your date?”

Toni really,  _ really  _ wished she could just storm out, but she knew that if she didn’t at least acknowledge Bain, then the woman would make a scene. And, despite popular opinion, Toni really didn’t want Pepper to actively murder her. So, instead of saying what she wanted, she took a deep breath and replied, “Captain Rogers, meet Sunset Bain, CEO of Baintronics. Sunset, meet Captain Rogers, you know who he is.”

“Please, Captain,” Sunset shook Steve’s, albeit reluctant hand. “CEO? That’s all I’m introduced as these days, huh?”

“I’m not sure what else you would like me to say.”

“You wound me. It’s been like two years, Stark. When are you going to get over our little spat?”

“As soon as you acknowledge that what happened between us was a lot of things, but definitely not just a ‘spat,’” Toni shifted her hand back to Steve’s arm. “Now, we were just leaving. Pleasure as usual, Bain.”

Toni didn’t realize how much tension the unexpected encounter had created until she was in the privacy of the limo, Steve sitting to her right and Happy behind the wheel. Leaning back against the leather seats, she finally let her head rest against the wall, letting out a long breath. 

“So she seems nice.”

Toni snorted, eyes still closed. “Sunset Bain is many things, but I don’t think I can agree with ‘nice’ as one of them. Sorry about that, I didn’t know she was going to be there. Neither did Pep, or I would’ve had a warning.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Toni opened her eyes to look at Steve’s face, and seeing nothing but sincere concern, shrugged and began, “Sunset and I dated for two years. After Afghanistan, I bought a ring, was going to propose and everything. Figured that if she still stayed around after I told her about Peter, then she was it for me. But I had JARVIS do a thorough background check, not risking telling her about Peter until I was 100% sure,” she trailed off stuck in memories as she watched the street lights pass outside the window.

“And?” Steve prompted gently, jotting Toni back to the conversation. 

“ _ And  _ she had been cheating on me since I was kidnapped. Moved on  _ real  _ quick. Also, she had stolen two of my electronic blueprints. When I confronted her about it, she told me I was ‘too broken, too messy’ after everything. Like she’d been unscarred from three months of torture in a cave,” Toni huffed. “Anyway, she somehow dumped me before I had the chance to say anything to that lovely statement. Baintronics came out with a phone using my solar charging blueprints the next month.”

“I’m so sorry. That’s awful, you didn’t deserve any of that.” 

Toni could feel Steve’s eyes boring holes in her skull, but kept facing forward because she just absolutely excelled at emotional conversations. “It’s in the past. Mostly, at least.”

Steve, sensing her discomfort, thankfully moved past the mushier parts of the conversation. “Can’t you sue for your designs?”

“Yes, but she would go to jail if I brought up all the evidence needed for a conviction. And, as pathetic as it is, I don’t want to send her to jail. Again, I realize how pathetic I am, but” she pushed past Steve’s attempts to protest the sentiment, “ _ but _ I loved her for a long time. She was a dick, sure. But it also taught me that romance wasn’t worth it. Imagine if I had told her about Peter? I was so sure that she was it for me, that I knew her fully, and I was so wrong.”

“So you’re completely done with ever finding someone?”

“Some secrets are worth sacrificing for, Steve. And Peter is worth everything.”

Steve didn’t have anything to say to that statement, instead deciding to wrap an arm around her, allowing Toni to sink into his side, spending the rest of the ride home as watching the streetlights pass by.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief switch to Steve's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but I'm posting two chapters to make up for it, I just separated them to clarify who's point of view each scene held.

**Toni: Age 31 (almost 32)**

**Peter: Age 15 (almost 16)**

Steve’s POV

The next morning found Steve in the kitchen preparing their usual Sunday brunch: pancakes (a special batch of blueberry ones for Toni and Peter), eggs, and bacon. He liked the tradition of eating as a group, more like family, every Sunday and tended to be the main cook as he was the only one who woke up early even on the weekends. Slowly, the rest of the team trickled in, grabbing drinks and plopping down around the kitchen table and bar. And, eventually, Peter, MJ, and Ned (who had spent the night) joined the crew. Toni was always the last to arrive. 

After a few minutes, Steve heard the conversations at the table slowly peter out and felt the eyes of the team burning the back of his neck.

“What?” Steve finally caved to the relentless stares.

“Well, how’d it go?” Clint prodded.

“The gala?”

“No, your morning run. Of course the gala.”

Steve leveled the archer with an unimpressed gaze before turning back to the pancakes on the skillet. “It was fine. Soul draining, but I had good company.”

“You’re really gonna describe your first date with Toni as ‘soul draining,’ Cap?” Natasha chimed in with a steely edge to her tone. 

Steve turned quickly, almost knocking the bowl of batter off the counter in his rush. “Date?! Where did you—it wasn’t a date! I volunteered to escort Toni to the gala, we went to the gala, and we came back to the tower. That’s the whole night.”

Steve could only stare in confusion as Peter and MJ started getting into a heated whisper argument. “What—”

“Ignore them,” Banner advised.

“...ok.”

“So it seriously wasn’t a date?” Clint chimed back in as Steve returned to his, now slightly burnt, pancakes.

“No, Clint. It was not a date, ok?”

“...So probably safe to say no bases were passed?”

“Barton,” Steve practically growled.

“Oooo Clint is in trouble,” Toni came out of the elevator, hair messily thrown into a ponytail wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt that almost reached her knees (Probably Colonel Rhodes’, and he was not at all jealous). “What’s got you all riled up this early, Cap?”

“How was the gala?” MJ asked before Steve could pull an answer together, saving him from the probable verbal train wreck that would’ve been his response. 

Toni’s face immediately lit up, and she grabbed Steve’s arm (which didn’t help Steve in his quest to get his reactions under control), “Steve broke a senator’s wrist!”

The kitchen froze, even Bruce looked up from his morning paper, one eyebrow raised at the super soldier. 

Steve blushed again, his body barely recovered from his previous blush induced by Clint’s questioning. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Steve  _ indirectly  _ broke a senator’s wrist!” Toni affirmed with equal passion. “J, roll the clip.”

“Wait—” He wasn’t even sure why he tried sometimes, resigning himself to watch the team’s reactions as they took in the security footage from the previous night. By the clips end, cutting off right after the impromptu toast, the team had dissolved into chaos ranging from hysterical laughter (Clint, Ned, and Peter), respectful nods and smirks (MJ and Natasha), and Banner simply scoffing from his position at the table. 

“It’s just too good,” Toni concluded, wiping tears from her eyes spurred from laughing so hard. “You are my official date to all galas, not up for debate.”

“Who said I was arguin’?” 

Toni snorted in reply and grabbed a fresh blueberry pancake from his ever-growing stack. 

Steve ignored the renewed argument between MJ and Peter in favor of watching the pink dusting that spread over Toni’s cheeks as she shoved the entire pancake in her mouth. Yeah, he was a goner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Toni's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lives Matter: places you can donate now-https://www.rollingstone.com/culture/culture-news/george-floyd-protests-bail-funds-police-brutality-black-lives-matter-1008259/

**Toni: Age 31 (almost 32)**

**Peter: Age 15 (almost 16)**

Back to Toni’s POV

Though nothing had explicitly changed, things between Toni and Steve started to shift after the gala. Steve started spending even more time on her ratty old couch in the workshop, and Toni started making up more excuses to take him out of the tower, whether to try a new coffee place or grab a midnight burger. It was during one of their evenings in the workshop when she was drawn out of her inventing spree by a chuckle. Setting down her torch, Toni turned and flipped up her helmet, cocking an eyebrow at the culprit. 

Steve was laughing even harder at that point, trying his best to cover his mouth but it was doing little to dim the effect.

“What? Did I burn my pants off or something?”

“No, no, I—” but his, surely stellar, argument was cut off by another round of treacherous laughter.

Toni couldn’t help but grin in amusement as Captain America broke down in  _ giggles.  _ What the hell was her life at this point?

“You were just, the music, and—your hips,” Steve managed to get out.

“Ah yes, music and my hips. Outstanding explanation, Cap. Thanks for that.”

After taking a few more moments to compose himself, Steve finally explained, “You were dancing, but with the torch you were just doing a little,” he made an incredibly awkward little wiggle while sitting.

“What was that? Can you stand up and show me that again? I didn’t catch it the first time,” Toni could feel the smile growing on her face as she watched 200 pounds of super soldier try to replicate her apparently hilarious dance move. And, by god, was it hilarious. 

“J, _please_ tell me you’re getting this.”  
“It is my duty and pleasure, madam.”

“Thank god.”

“What? It was cute though!” Steve defended before shutting his mouth as a blush crept up his neck.

“What? You’re  _ that  _ embarrassed by the idea of me being cute?”

“Now you’re just fishing,” Steve teased.

“A spinster could stand to be flattered by a sexy soldier boy every once in a while,” Toni said with a wink and a shrug before turning back to her work. It took a second for Toni to get back into the flow of work, but five minutes later she was busy manipulating the holograms around her lab.

“You know you’re not really a spinster, right?” 

Toni jumped as she heard Steve’s voice come from right behind her, turning around she saw him leaning back against the other table with his hands crossed and the, patent-pending, Steve Roger’s Look of Concern on his face.

“ _ Jesus,  _ don’t sneak up on me like that. And, well, I may as well be,” a self-deprecating smile morphing her features. “Remember what I told you? Some secrets are worth sacrificing for.”

“What if you didn’t have to sacrifice anything?”

“Um, like hypothetically?”  
“Sure.”

“Then yeah of course I wouldn’t want to be alone, but I also only attract people that are bad for me so, yeah. Good people don’t fall for me, or whatever image they see of me,” Toni was now staring intensely at the screwdriver in her hand, avoiding Steve’s eyes. 

“Do you think I’m a good person?”  
Toni looked up sharply in confusion, “Of course, Steve. How is that relevant?”

Steve seemed intent on meeting her eyes, and when he finally did, Toni could see a steely resolve in them. However, before she could question this new-found observation, Steve blurted out:

“Because I’m falling for you.”

Toni is not proud to admit that she may or may not (Shut up, J. Delete the fucking footage.) have completely dropped her screwdriver in shock. “Excuse me?”

“I would like to go on a date with you. Well, many dates. But why don’t we start with the one? If you want to, that is.” 

She could see Steve trying not to fidget with every passing second before she finally snapped out of her shock.

“Why?” Toni would later be embarrassed by the honest-to-fucking-god confusion in her voice, but whatever.

Her confusion must have also thrown Steve for a loop because he seemed to lose his footing a bit. “Why? Why do I want to date you?”

“Yes, that. I’m almost thirty-two, I’ve broken the rule of ten by so many that it’s not even funny, I don’t sleep enough, I drink too much coffee, I am almost always covered in motor oil, I have more mental illness diagnoses than I can count on one hand, and a fifteen-year-old son who’s hormones scare even me most days,” Toni finished her spiel and looked up to see Steve looking less than impressed.

“Are you done?” At Toni’s skeptical nod, he continued, “First, I have no come back for the age except that I’m almost  _ ninety-nine  _ and or twenty-seven, so, either way, you’re no cradle robber. I don’t care how many people you’ve slept with. You do not sleep enough and you do drink too much coffee, but I’m not sure how those facts interact with your ability to date. The motor oil adds to your aesthetic. I probably have mental illnesses that haven’t even been named with all my time travel, and your strength to continually get up and work on yourself is nothing but attractive as all get out, doll. And I love Peter. Any questions?”

“One. Who the hell taught you ‘aesthetic?’”

Steve looked way too proud by Toni’s shock. “Peter.”

“Ah. Wonderful.”

“Yep. Are you going on a date with me or not? No wrong answer.”  
Toni could feel her heart beating on the ‘too fast’ end of the spectrum as every reason this was a Bad IdeaTM ran through her head. But as she looked at Steve’s sincere face, the only word that came out of her mouth was: “Sure.”

She couldn’t feel bad after watching Steve light up from her response like a little puppy. “Yeah?”

Deciding to take initiative in a true Toni Stark manner, she stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. Pulling him down slowly, to give him time to pull away, she brought him down and met his lips with her own. His hands,  _ big  _ hands ok let’s file that away for later, seemed to hang to his sides awkwardly for a moment before getting with the program and wrapping themselves around her waist. She sighed into his mouth as his warmth surrounded her. 

She reluctantly pulled back, “That answer your question?” 

However, she wasn’t expecting Steve’s honest-to-god growl as he pounced again and pushed her back before picking her up and setting her on the lab table, quickly hoarding into her space. Not one to waste time, Toni dove back in and reveled in Steve’s soft moan as she teased her tongue along the seam of his lips.

However, their moment was broken up by the opening of the lab door.

“Oh,” Bruce paused when he saw them, and Toni was amused by Steve’s refusal to turn around, instead having Toni deal with their caught-in-the-act while he suffocated in his own embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t—I’ll come back.”

Toni immediately broke down into laughter after Bruce fled the area. And, after a moment of frozen mortification, Steve followed her. Eventually, the laughter ebbed and Toni leaned her head against Steve’s chest, wiping tears from her eyes. Steve’s hands came up to cup the back of her head and grasp her waist, still chuckling quietly. 

“So, I guess we need to tell people? Well, Bruce probably won’t say anything, and I definitely need to talk to Peter and Rhodey first. Oh god, Peter. What if he is upset? What if he feels betrayed? Shit—”

“Hey, breathe. I’m sure it will work out. Like you said, Bruce won’t say anything. We can take it slow, we have all the time in the world.”

Toni pulled away slightly to look down at her lap. “I just, it's always been the two of us against the world. And Rhodey, of course. But when he’s on tour it’s just been me and Peter. I can’t lose his trust over anything, Steve. I’m sorry, but he is always going to be my top priority, no matter what.”

Steve gently lifted her chin to meet her in the eyes. “Don’t apologize for putting your son first. You’re an incredible mom, I would be offended if Peter  _ wasn’t  _ your priority. If this really scares him, then we can pull back and reassess.”

“Pardon the interruption, but it may interest you to know that young sir, MJ, and Ned have had a betting pool on your inevitable romantic relationship. Young sir has his money set on next week,” Jarvis supplied helpfully.

“Seriously?! Who called this week then?” Toni fired back.

“Agent Barton.”

“Wait, when did he get involved?” Steve asked.

“As soon as he heard of the bet, which was the night you escorted Madam to the gala.”

“Okay, then we are waiting until next week to tell people, cause at least Peter will get a payout that way. And there is no way we are rewarding Hawkeye for this behavior,” Toni concluded. 

“Square deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship reveal and a party left before this story ends! Next in the series will involve some more red, WHITE, and blue.... ;)  
> Also, first installment of college-era Toni fic (prequel to this one) to go up next week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer putting any promises about when chapters will come out, but they WILL and only one left for this story (which will have its own series, not to worry)! Everyone in my house is healthy again and my immunocompromised ass is still not braving any public places (especially not without masks!), but I'm doing alright overall. Really appreciate all the support for this story and the care that you have all shown for me personally. Sending out love and safety to you all <3

In the week leading up to their reveal, Steve and Toni quietly started their own version of dating. They didn’t feel the need to really change up their usual activities, they still spent hours in the workshop together, still watched movies on the couch, and Toni still used Steve as an errand boy when the 3 AM donut cravings hit her in the middle of an invention spree (he got a workout, she got a donut, win/win). But the changes could be found in the little things. When Toni got fed up with a blueprint, she could now rely on a certain soldier plastering himself to her back, kissing her cheek until she relented and took a much-needed break. And their movie nights got progressively less PG as they found themselves having to rewind the movie multiple times when they got… distracted. But nothing had progressed physically beyond making out like teenagers. 

Steve had let Toni take the reins on telling the team and Peter about their budding relationship, and she could feel the pressure mounting. She wanted to tell Peter as soon as possible, particularly during “his” week, so he could at least win the bet. But, god help her, Toni Stark was a nervous wreck. Her life had always revolved around Peter (and that would never change), but now she found herself making room in her heart for someone new. Someone who she could see herself loving in a different, but exciting way. She just didn’t want to upset her son or make him feel left in the dust. So, when she found herself alone in the workshop, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of, she called Rhodey.

“Sup, short stack?”

Toni couldn’t help her grin at the familiar greeting, spinning around in an office chair in her lab. “I need some advice.”

“Oh god, what did you do?”  
“What? Nothing! I swear you’ve got no trust, honeybear.”

“I’m still not convinced you haven’t ‘accidentally’ broken into the Pentagon again.”

“Honey, if I did I wouldn’t need help. There is no way their shitty security would ever catch me.”

“How relieving.”

“I need parenting help.”  
“Oh,” Rhodey’s tone shifted immediately. “What happened? You both ok?”

“For now? Yes. I, um, well—”

“Rogers finally confess his undying love for you?”

Toni abruptly stopped her spinning in favor of throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief, “Did EVERYONE know but me?!”

Rhodey’s quick descent into laughter was less than reassuring. “Baby girl, you had puppy eyes for him even when you were pulling each other’s pigtails in class. It was inevitable that one of you would eventually work up the courage to do something about it. Well, not inevitable but it was getting pretty pathetic, so I was hoping it would happen.”

“You say the kindest things,” Toni deadpanned.

“Yeah, right back at ya, kid. So what does Peter have to do with this?”

“Well, you see, I just—”

“Spit it out.”

“WhatifhefeelsbetrayedandhatesmeandthinksI’mtheworstmomever,” Toni squeezed out.

“...I’m kind of horrified by the fact that I actually understood that.”

“You should be honored.”

“Agree to disagree. But first off, you are the most incredible mother I know. You would never betray your son, and he knows that. Despite your best abilities, you’ve raised both a mature son and an exceedingly kind one. Pete just wants you to be happy. He was supportive when you were with Sunset.”

“That was different. This is the first time I would be dating someone who he knew and who knew about him too. And the team! What if we ruin it?”

“Last time I checked, you and Rogers were both adults. Worst case scenario, you’ll still be able to work together. Unless he hurts you. But then he will be dead, so, again, the team will be fine.”

“Rhodey.”

“I said what I said.”

Toni rolled her eyes but wasn’t going to die on that hill, instead opting to twirl in

her desk chair silently while thinking over her brother’s words. 

“I just don’t want to hurt him,” she finally concluded.

Rhodey took a deep breath before replying, “I know, kid. But, between you and me, I think he will be really happy for you. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he’s been a bit stressed about college approaching. He doesn’t want you to be alone.”

Toni had to shut her eyes at the onslaught of emotions. She really had the best kid in the world. The very best. “What did I do to deserve him?” She eventually croaked out, voice thick with tears.

“I ask myself the same thing every day.”

Toni let out a soft laugh, “Jerk.”

Rhodey’s responding chuckle showed no remorse. Pulling himself together, he took back a serious tone, “Hey, Toni?”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s time to let yourself be happy again.”

“You there?” He asked after a minute of silence.

“Yeah,” Toni responded, not even trying to hide her tears.

“I love you, squirt. Maybe let Steve have a chance to do the same?”

“Okay.”

#

Knowing she would lose her nerve if she waited any longer, Toni made her way up to Peter’s room immediately after ending her call. Knocking lightly on his door, she made her way inside as Peter gave her an affirmative. She couldn’t help but smile as she took in the sight of Peter laying on his bed, surrounded by school books and legos, one earphone still in. He reminded her so much of herself when she was his age and she couldn’t help but wonder what her life would’ve been like if she had been allowed to grow up slowly, to be home at fifteen instead of mid-way through her bachelors. But she immediately shook these thoughts out of her head because she knew that if that happened, she wouldn’t have Peter, and she knew there was no world without him in it. 

“Hi, sweetheart. Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, just let me,” Toni smiled as Peter hurried to clean up a space for her on his bed, gesturing for her to lie down beside him when he was done. 

Resting her head beside his, she and Peter stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that still littered his ceiling. Toni smiled softly at the remnants of the little boy that now took up the young man’s body beside her. 

“Do you remember when we put those stars up there?”

Peter chuckled before answering, “You mean do I remember you falling off the ladder  _ twice  _ before Rhodey took over and we just sat around and watched  _ him  _ put them up there?”

“Semantics.”

“Oh huh, sure… So what did you wanna talk about?”

“First off, I need you to know that you are and will always be the most important person in my life.”

“Ominous beginning, but yeah, mom. The whole ‘getting disowned and giving up everything to keep me safe’ thing kinda solidified that belief.”

“Smartass,” Toni gently elbowed her son, causing him to giggle in a way that brought a grin to her face (thank god he wasn’t too old to giggle).

“I learned from the best.”

“Flatterer.”  
“I meant Jarvis.”

“I am honored, young sir.”

Toni forced herself up to her elbows to send looks of betrayal to both Peter and Jarvis, in equal measures. “I birthed  _ both  _ of you! Neither of you would be alive to even learn smartassery if it wasn’t for me! The disrespect in this household,” she collapsed dramatically, or with just the right amount of flair—depends on who you ask—, back onto the bed. “We are derailing drastically from the point here. I was trying to have a serious conversation here.”

“Okay, okay, converse.”

Toni took a deep breath and tried to think carefully before speaking (not a very common occurrence, she was well aware). “So, we have solidified that you are the most important person in my life, period. And, with that in mind, I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of me dating. No, I’m not going to meet your eyes so stop staring holes into my face. I know that we discussed some more serious relationship stuff with Sunset, but that was a different situation because you didn’t know her and she didn’t know about you. You see, I, um, well, Steve and I—”

“Yes! MJ can suck it!” Peter, ignoring his mother’s startled expression and wide eyes, flung himself towards the foot of the bed to grab his cell phone.

“No, no, go ahead and share intimate information over a group chat. Please, don’t mind me being all vulnerable over here,” Toni complained without heat.

Peter, seemingly realizing his actions, muttered an apology and crawled back to his mother’s side. “Sorry, I just got excited, so there’s this—”

“Bet, I’m aware.”

“...how?”

“Your brother.”

“Jarvis!”

“My apologies, young sir. Madam was having a panic attack about your reaction to the relationship at the time so it seemed pertinent information to share to ease her worries.”

“Panic? Mom, why?” Peter abandoned the bet to turn his head over.

“I feel like I’m having the weirdest discussion with both of my children right now. You know, they say that only children are weirdos, but I don’t know how much a sibling that is omnipotent really fights that stereotype.”

“I, for one, am insulted. But you are deflecting.”

“I’ve taught you too well.”

“Panic attack, continue.”

Toni sighed in defeat, “I was just… concerned that you may feel abandoned or like you were not longer my priority once you knew about Steve and I never want you to feel that way and I would never ever ever abandon you and you are my priority and I love you so much and—”

“Okay, okay. I see what happened. Just come here, mom,” Peter raised an arm and Toni didn’t fight him, scooting over to rest her head on his chest.

She immediately felt tension melt off her as she listened to her son’s heartbeat and felt his warm arm wrap around her. 

“I’m really happy for you, mom. Nope, no interrupting, it’s my turn to talk. I don’t know why you think I would ever doubt your love for me, well I do know cause you are always thinking about how to best show me your love and I guess you believe that you come up short sometimes,  _ which you don’t.  _ But, either way, I really want you to be happy. And I know you are happy with me, but you need someone to be there for you in ways that I can’t be. And Rhodey isn’t here all the time, but maybe Steve could be? And he really is a good guy. I like him, he makes great pancakes.”

Toni chuckled through her tears. “Pancakes? That’s his selling point? He can’t even make anything else.”

“But he makes really good pancakes, with blueberries.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong. I love you, sweetheart. So so much.”

“I know.”

Toni lightly smacked his chest, “I swear to god, you have got to stop Han Solo-ing me.”

Peter just laughed in response. Traitor. 

A few minutes after they had calmed down again and were both looking up at the glowing scene on his ceiling, Peter broke the silence.

“So, does Steve know about Stone?”

“No? I mean I know that he knows I’ve been… hurt like that, but they don’t know who your sperm donor was or the story there. They’ve honestly never asked, I’m assuming Rhodey put the fear of god and War Machine in them to let sleeping dogs lie.”

“Are you gonna tell him?”  
“I should. I’ll have to before anything really progresses between us.”  
“Please never tell me about your ‘progressions’ with Captain America.”

“Noted.”

“I still love you.”

“Noted.”

“...That’s somehow worse than Han Solo-ing.”

“Sucks to suck.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Love you, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also peter is the best son my GOD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: Non-graphic mentions of statutory rape and Toni’s assault by Stone (Toni talks about her underage sex at MIT while telling Steve about Stone). Also, descriptions of stalking. TW section will be boxed in with “*START TW*” and “*END TW*”, same style as the first chapter. You will not miss out on anything important to the plot, just Toni telling Steve her story and Steve being a Good Man. 
> 
> Also, heads up, there will be a discussion where Toni mentions that she hasn't slept with a man since Stone. However, I want to make it VERY clear that I am in no way implying that bisexuality, or queerness in general, is the result of trauma. Toni was bi before and will always be bi, she just lost her trust in men. As a bi person who was assaulted by a man, I know I am still not ready to be with another man and won't be for a while.   
> TL;DR: please please don't equate trauma with LGBTQA+ identities cause I am not endorsing that shit at all whatsoever.

Toni spent the rest of the evening in Peter’s room helping (aka distracting) him with his homework. So the sun had long since set by the time Toni made her way into the kitchen to grab some late dinner before attempting to sleep herself. Shuffling through the hallway, Toni was greeted with the sight of one super soldier scrambling what looked like an entire carton of eggs over the stove.

“Aw, for me? You shouldn’t have,” Toni said teasingly. 

Steve glanced back and gave her a grin that was way too bright for the hour. “I think I could spare a few.”

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Steve chuckled as Toni saddled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face between his shoulder blades. 

Steve hummed in content, reaching one hand down to squeeze Toni’s where they were clasped on his stomach.

“Where have you been all evening?” He asked after a moment of quiet.

“Peter’s room, he was doing homework, and I was helping.”

“Helping?” Steve asked skeptically, not because Toni wouldn’t help, but because Peter’s intelligence meant that he rarely needed any aid with his general schooling, especially considering that Toni didn’t allow him to skip grades.

“Building a gauntlet out of legos,” Toni conceded, grinning as she felt Steve shake with laughter.

“Sounds like a productive evening.”  
“Surprisingly so,” Toni stepped away to throw some bread into the toaster. “I told him about us.”

Steve’s head swiveled to gauge her expression. “How did that, um, go?”

“It went well. More than well, he was really supportive of everything. Oh, but he told Ned and MJ before I could stop him so just a heads up.”

Steve snorted, “Noted. But I’m relieved he is ok with everything. I know how much that has been weighing on you.”

“Yeah,” Toni drummed her fingers on the counter as she stared at the toast baking. She could feel her heart speeding up as she tried to gather the courage to broach the subject Peter had advised. 

“Toni?” 

Toni jumped as Steve’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Steve and tried to counter his concerned frown with a, hopefully convincing, smile. “Sorry, just tired.”

However, Steve’s momentary flash of hurt was all it took to break her facade. “No, sorry. I didn’t mean to deflect you like that,” Toni ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath. “Peter, he, um, brought up an important point, that I hadn’t told you about yet. He, well I agree, but um. Oh screw this, I need to tell you about how I got pregnant with Peter.”

Steve held her gaze steadily, only the smallest amount of red seeping into his cheeks. “You want to tell me how Peter came to be?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I’m all ears. But you don’t  _ have  _ to tell me about any, um, sexual relationships you have had in the past. They are nothing to be ashamed of.”

“No, it’s not like that. I— you know what? Let’s sit down and eat first.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t say anything as he plated the eggs and Toni grabbed the toast.

The meal was eaten through small talk and surface-level conversations, but tension ran throughout. Toni was sure Steve could hear the staccato beat of her heart as it crashed against her ribcage, but he didn’t say anything, instead opting to shoot her torso worried glances every now and then. Towards the end of the meal, Toni took a last, lingering sip of water before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. Steve put down his fork and looked at her intently, fully attentive to the sharp way she held her shoulders, her boxed-in, and defensive posture. 

*TW STARTS*

“So, I watched the footage of the first panic attack I had in front of the team. I know that Peter told you about the things that had happened to me,” she paused for Steve to nod in affirmation, “Alright, I’m just gonna spit it out and hope it comes out semi-coherent. Back at MIT, I had a bit of a reputation, well the same one I have now, but it was actually true back then. I came to college at fifteen and discovered that I finally knew how to make people like me: namely, sex. It wasn’t um legal per se,” Steve let out a growling noise, which made Toni cringe. This was exactly what she didn’t want. She knew it wasn’t her place to be ashamed of what she had done (or more so what had been done to her), but that didn’t stop the self-conscious blush from rising to her cheeks. 

“Not per se, it was illegal,” she conceded. “Almost all the sex I had was with people over eighteen. But they didn’t care, so I told myself I didn’t either. But my reputation got away from me, and people started to assume that I would never turn down sex. Which wasn’t true. Granted, I had a  _ lot  _ of sex, especially in my first semester at MIT. But, then Rhodey and I really got close over winter break and he started scaring off all the would-be statutory rapists and, by sophomore year, I wasn’t sleeping with anyone at all.”

Toni paused to take a breath and try to still her shaking hands. 

“You don’t have to—” Steve began, giving her an out that she desperately wanted to take.  
“No, I do. I really need to, Steve. If I stop now, I’ll never start again.”

Steve gave her a nod, still frowning at her trembling body but trusting her assessment.

“So, where was I? Oh, sophomore year, I’m the heathen version of a born-again virgin, not sleeping around. Rhodey had taught me to value myself as worth more than the predators on campus. But that didn’t mean that people on campus were willing to accept that I was done with them. There was this one guy, in particular, Tiberious, who kept bothering me. He would show up at my favorite coffee shop, my study carrel in the library, anywhere he knew I’d be and sweet talk me, trying to get me to go out with him. I was unamused, Rhodey even more so, who eventually punched him in the nose and told him to back off. And eventually, he seemed to do just that. Stopped bothering me as much, still tended to hang around a bit too close for comfort, but seemed harmless enough.”

God, Toni could still remember Ty leaning against doorways near her classes, sitting on the other side of the diner when she dragged herself to eat. She had gotten good at ignoring him, probably too good. But she also didn’t know what else to do. 

Clearing her throat, Toni continued, “Either way, despite all this I still liked partying. Hell, I  _ still  _ like partying. I like the dancing and, used to, like the alcohol aspect a bit too much. I don’t really want to think of what would’ve happened if pregnancy hadn’t sobered me up,” Toni ran a hand through her hair, took a sip of water, returned to battle. 

“But yeah. So, Rhodey and I would usually go to parties together. We would watch each other’s backs and both get trashed together. Hey don’t give me that look, he was eighteen to my sixteen but neither of us were legal to drink. He knew he couldn’t stop me, but he would always hold back my hair. He’s good stuff. I still don’t know what I did to deserve him,” Toni grinned slightly.

“Anyway, one night, Rhodey had a date and so I decided to go ahead and start my Friday night without him. Everything was like normal, but then I was barely one drink in and I started getting too dizzy to stand,” she swallowed and tightened her jaw, risking a glance at Steve’s face and seeing his knuckles going white,  _ so he knew where this was heading.  _ “I’m trying to figure out what the fuck is happening when Ty steps up out of nowhere and takes me upstairs. That’s where he did what he wanted to me. And, when he was done with me, he just left me there. I remember feeling so fucking  _ used.  _ He just did what he wanted then left me naked in some stranger’s bed. I eventually called Rhodey, and he was there for me the whole time,” Toni took a moment to wipe away the traitorous tears that had formed and take a breath.

“But yeah, that’s, um, that’s how Peter was conceived,” Toni shrugged, not really knowing how else to proceed.

*TW END*

“Can I,” Steve paused to clear his throat, “Can I hold you?”

Toni glanced up, noted his glassy eyes and tense shoulders, and nodded with only the briefest hesitation. However, Steve saw her pause and looked unsure of his welcome, so she got up and planted herself in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as his wide hands cocooned her in his warmth. The two stayed silent in their embrace for an indefinite amount of time, Toni burrowing her head into Steve’s neck and allowing his even breathing to calm her racing heart. 

Eventually, one Toni’s heart and breathing had finally slowed, Steve loosened his grip slightly and planted a kiss on her hair before asking, “Where is this man now?”

“Nowhere you can murder him.”

Steve apparently disagreed with this assessment if his scoff was anything to go by.

“He’s still in prison. Got about two more years left in his sentence. Please don’t ask me about after he gets out though, because I really don’t have it in me to have a panic attack right now.”

Steve just squeezed her tighter again, muttering an apology as his hands roamed gently over her body. 

“Thank you for telling me. You didn’t have to, but thank you for trusting me.”

“So there is actually one more thing I should mention. Um, ever since Ty, I haven’t actually slept with a man. Now, please for the love of god don’t conflate my love for women with my fear of men. I was bisexual before that night and still am. I just unconsciously trust women more and there hasn’t been a man worth putting in the effort of dealing with some specific triggers with, not before you anyway. And, before you try, I am sure I want to be with you. I trust you, I just need you to know that I need to take this really slow, like glacially slow. I understand if that isn’t something you want.”

“Toni, sweetheart, look at me,” a gentle hand tipped her chin back to look her in the eyes. “I haven’t had sex since _ the 40s _ . I’m pretty sure I can manage a bit longer.”

Toni couldn’t help the snort and proceeding giggles which she dissolved into, feeling Steve shake as he followed her into, slightly hysterical, laughter. 

“We have all the time in the world, honey. No rush. If you never wanted to go further than a kiss, I’d still be the luckiest man alive.”  
“I wouldn’t say _never,”_ Toni grinned up at her boyfriend.

“All I’m saying is that you take your time and let me know if there is anything I can do or _not do_ to help. I got your back.”  
“On and off the field?”

“On and off the field.”

# 

Poorly concealed snickering and the sound of a camera clicking forced Toni’s eyes open. 

“What the fuck?” She groaned, looking at Clint’s mischievous face and trying to boot up her brain.

“It looks like more of a  _ who  _ than a  _ what _ , Shellhead.”

A snort made Toni drag her eyes over to the kitchen where she found everyone getting coffee and half-heartedly pretending to not be listening in. 

“Traitors, the lot of you,” Toni grumbled before burying her head back into her Steve-mattress, opting to let the red-faced man fend for himself (she hadn’t even had coffee yet, she couldn’t be expected to save his virtue without any fuel, come on.)

The previous night, Toni and Steve had eventually migrated from the dining room to the sofa in the living room, where they could spread out and watch reruns of  _ Parks and Rec  _ to try and counteract Toni’s bad memories that were all too close to the surface. However, with the late hour and emotional turmoil of the day, both Steve and Toni had apparently ended up passed out before season three (they skipped the first season because even Toni couldn’t argue that it was worth watching). 

Speak of the devil, Steve had apparently decided that he was getting up, which meant  _ she  _ had to get up as well. However, because she won the dating lottery, Steve simply rearranged Toni in his arms and carried her over to the kitchen table, dropping her off in a chair with a brief kiss. 

“Good morning, coffee?”

“You’re the best,” Toni tried to say, but what with her refusing to lift her head from the table, she wasn't sure if the message got across. From the brief laugh, Steve seemed to get it. 

“Please tell me we won’t have to witness mom and dad canoodling on a regular basis now,” Clint moaned dramatically.

“She’s literally my mom and you don’t see me freaking out over it. You’re just a sore loser,” Peter added smugly. 

“That’s my boy,” Toni held up a lazy hand to half-heartedly accept a high five from her son, taking his hand hostage in the process. He laughed incredulously, but succumbed to his fate, pulling out the chair beside her and sprawling out as he typed away, one-handed, on his phone. Toni smiled shamelessly into his arm, as she maneuvered Peter to be her new pillow.

“I, for one, am just grateful you both finally got your shit together,” Natasha added.

“Cheers to that,” Bruce clicked his coffee mug against Nat’s.

“We took the long way around, we got it. Now are you lot gonna keep discussing my and Toni’s relationship, or are you gonna tell me what kind of pancakes you want?” Steve placed Toni’s fresh mug beside her head, earning a sloppy, half-awake kiss on his arm, causing him to snort at the mess that was his girlfriend in the morning.

“Dark chocolate,” Natasha threw in. 

“That’s the least tasty chocolate, Nat,” Clint added.

Toni could only assume that Natasha threw something at him, if the crash and corresponding squawk of indignation was any indication. Dragging herself up, Toni leaned her head against Peter’s shoulder, hand still hostage, as she took a deep gulp of hot coffee. Looking around, she took in the sight of the spies squabbling, felt Peter’s body shake with laughter, and saw her boyfriend (wasn’t that a trip to say) pouring out dollups of pancake batter onto the skillet. As Bruce grabbed the newspaper, tossing her the comics section (she read them aloud to Peter every Sunday, cause tradition), Toni took a moment to realize how damn lucky she was. When she was disowned at sixteen with a baby on the way, she never saw a future where she had a family again. But, taking in everyone’s carefree smiles and the relaxed atmosphere of the penthouse, she allowed herself to accept that maybe, just maybe, her sixteen-year-old predictions were incorrect. 

“Good morning! Are we preparing to break our fast?” Thor boomed as he stepped out of the elevator. Completely naked. For the third time this month. 

Immediately three voices talked over one another.

“We’ve talked about this!” Steve yelped, tossing an apron at the naked god with urgency. “Put that on.”  
“Oh my god, why is it _that_ big?” Clint complained.

“Thor, you need to repeat the sexual harassment training at Shield,” Natasha added dryly. 

Bruce, unfazed, didn’t even look up.

Gently grabbing her son’s shoulders, which were shaking with laughter, Toni turned him away from Thor and immediately pulled up the week’s comic strip.

“Oh there’s a dog involved in this one, I’m gonna rock that voice,” Toni noted before beginning to read the comic aloud, ignoring the chaotic lecture Steve was giving Thor about his recent dress (“There are  _ children  _ present!”) which quickly disintegrated into a roll of curses as the smoke alarm began beeping, reminding everyone that there were pancakes, now burning, on the stove. Bruce sighed before getting up to deal with the smoke, leaving Toni to continue perfecting her dog and cat voices to an amused, but definitely eavesdropping on the others, Peter. 

God, she loved her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! There will be a sequel and a prequel to this series (as well as a work consisting of one-shots that didn't make it into this story). Thank you for all the love and support! I had a blast writing this and have fallen in love with this version of Toni, so I will be continuing soon. Again, you have all been so understanding and supportive throughout the shit-show that has been 2020, and I couldn't be more grateful for the community we have made together <3 See you in the next update!


End file.
